


Reunited

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's Excelsior Bingo 19 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Luna Lovegood, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rescue Missions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, The Raft Prison (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: A rescue mission unites two lovers together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Luna Lovegood
Series: Articcat621's Excelsior Bingo 19 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions Jan 25th #RollADrabble (Bucky/Luna/"Well given that is was a stupid ass decision I've elected to ignore it" - Nick Fury) and Excelsior Bingo Square I2: the raft.
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for beta reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Luna?” Bucky rubbed his eyes, looking at the other side of the cell barrier. He had to be hallucinating - it was the only explanation for why he was seeing his fierce witch before him.

“Hello, love,” Luna chirped excitedly. Waving her wand, she made quick work of disbanding the lock on his cell, along with the others. Wanda let out an excited cry as her restraints fell away and she stumbled from the cell. Sam, and everyone else, rushed out, feeling their freedom.

Bucky nearly fell to his knees, stumbling towards Luna. She caught him in her arms and held him against herself. “Shhh, love, it’s okay.”

He gripped her tightly, still trying to convince himself that she was real. Months trapped on the Raft has been awful on his mind, leaving him to battle demons that he didn’t want to face.

“How did you get here?” Bucky asked finally, pulling away from her. 

“Well, we decided to bust you all out,” she said simply, grinning at the rest of the crew. Looking, Bucky saw Tony, Fury, and a few other Agents from S.H.E.I.L.D. 

“I thought you chose your side,” Bucky said, looking at Tony with narrowed eyes. 

“I made a mistake,” Tony said. “And Steve needs us.”

“But the council made a decision,” Clint said, stepping forward.

“Well, given that it was a stupid-ass decision, I’ve elected to ignore it,” Nick said, grinning. “The Avengers are needed now, more than ever.”

“The wizarding world is in chaos,” Luna explained. “And I’m pretty sure we’re being invaded by aliens.” 

“Let’s get out of here,” Nick said. “I’ll de-brief you all on the way.”

“There’s no chance I can return home, is there?” Clint asked. “Technically, I’m still retired.” 

Nick cracked a grin. “Sorry, Clint, you’re back in the field.”

Bucky linked his hands with Luna. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, my winter soldier,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Sorry, it took us so long to come to rescue you.”

“You came,” he whispered, holding her close to him once more. “That’s all that matters.” Hugging Luna tightly, he knew he’d be ready to face whatever the world was throwing at them with his witch by his side.


End file.
